Someone to Protect
by animegirl007
Summary: Have you someone to protect? a simple question, that Sesshomaru is having a problem answering. But, soon he will have to find the answer, or lose what he treasure the most... SessRin MF
1. Memories

STANDARD DISCLAIMER HERE

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM

Author notes: Hey guys, here's the finished version chapter one. Sorry it took so long to get it up. I'm happy about all the feedback and I only hope I do a good job on it. Now remember the poem is very important to the story so keep that in mind. I'll be mixing in lines from the movie, so I'll keep them in bold text. I don't want to be accursed of plagiarism.

A few terms I got off the internet…so if their wrong …please doesn't blame me… blame the internet.

The Katana - Not just a weapon, but the soul of bushi. It is the most sophisticated form of the beauty of killing. The more beautiful it is, the more deadly sharpness it has. Katana are distinguished from broadswords for the extremely sharp edge and the slightly curved blade. The beauty of a katana appears on its blade and edge. Its grace form and grim beauty has been fascinating many warriors.

The Wakizashi - Shorter than the Katana (about 68 cm), this sword was worn indoors by the Samurai, because the Katana was too long to fight in small rooms.

The Tanto - This is a small Japanese knife from the same steel as the Katana and the Wakizashi. This knife was sometimes worn instead of the Wakizashi

Thanks to all the people who left reviews:

Bree

Youkai No Rin

Muem

Mmoirai

Soma

Wist

oxcab

Gemini

Poodow

Laura

AmonLover

Sesshomarufan2005

SesshomaruLover101

icygirl2

INUYASHAREDSTAR

Fiona McKinnon

JudoCreature

888888888 Now let's get come with the story…888888

THE HUMAN TOUCH

'Tis the human touch in this world that counts

The touch of your hand and mine,

Which means far more to the fainting heart

Than shelter and bread and wine;

For shelter is gone when the night is o'er,

And bread lasts only a day,

But the touch of the hand and the sound of the voice

Sing on in the soul always.

Spencer Michael Free

888888888888

"**_Tell me Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect?"_**

"**_Someone to protect?"_**

"**_Protect!"_**

Sesshomaru woken abruptly from his rest from against the cherry tree base and scan the surrounding campfire area.

"Damn !" he cursed under his breath as he raised his hand to his temples to ease his throbbing head. Luckily, the rest of his traveling companions never roused from their slumber, so his sudden outburst went unobserved.

'_That dream…that dream.' _He thought angrily to himself, '_Why, can't I stop thinking about father's last words.'_ It had been over six months since he and Inuyasha fought against Sounga, and sent that cursed sword back to hell. And since that time he had been pestered by his father vision and words over and over again.

He stood up from the tree base, and started to walk through the forest to a nearby cliff edge. The full moon shimmer in the midnight sky like a bright candle, as his demon senses started to calm down, before to long he started feel like his old self… unfeeling, calculating, ruthless and the most powerful Taiyoukai lord in all Japan.

'_Much better. ' _he mused, then another memory popped in his head. This one was what he thought to himself as he watched his father ran off to save his beloved Izayoi, "_Why would I have any reason to waste my time protecting someone. Ridiculous." _

The wind started to pick up and blow his hair about, "Why are these memories plaguing me?" He said out loud, "I have lived several centuries without reminiscing about my past. Why is this happening to me now?"

He stopped questioning himself when his acute senses picked up two smells in the wind, one was of Inuyasha and the other was Naraku. He summoned his power to form a cloud and flew off in their direction.

"No Father, you died dishonorably because you needed to protect someone. I Sesshomaru am different. I shall never have someone that important to me to protect."

------------------Eleven years later--------------------------

"Hurry up Master Jaken!" Rin yelled as she sprinted toward to the open valley.

"Wait up Rin, you know I can't run that fast!" Jaken yelled as he panted and clutched at his chest.

She skidded to a stop and waited for him to catch up with her. Then she stooped down until they were eye level with each other and said, "You know Master Jaken for a youkai…_you're really s-l-o-w_."

"Why you insolent little…"Jaken squawked rising his staff above his head. But, before he could swing it down at her, Rin jumped up, laughed and ran through some high bushes where she disappeared from sight.

"Rin! Come back here…Rin!" He called out as he struggled against the thorny bush that he fell over. After he freed himself, he dusted off his clothes and adjusted his hat back on his head and remarked, "That girl hasn't change a bit in all these years, still as backward as ever. But I better hurry up and catch her or Lord Sesshomaru will have my head on a sliver platter."

But, Jaken could've been further from the truth, Rin had changed during the past several years. Once her height was taller than Sesshomaru's knees, now she was a tall as his chin. Her face was perfectly oval with beautiful deep set hazel eyes, a button nose, and full luscious lips. Her waist length dark brown hair had lightened into a rich auburn with golden highlights. But, it was her clumsy flat childish body that had the most dramatic change. She now had a lithe voluptuous body that was the envy of many human females as well as a few demon females around the Western lands, but Rin never seemed to notice her quite obvious beauty.

'_I just can't be late.' _she thought as she pushed herself to run even faster down the hillside. Today was a special day for her, because of a festival and real honest to goodness festival. She had never been to one before so she didn't want to miss one moment of it.

She still remembered the day she saw one of the many colorful flyers about the event. The festival was called a "Celebration of wishes." There were to be food, games, shows and a wishing well that could make wishes come true. So, she decided that after dedicating all her time between combat training and etiquette lessons, that the festival would be a perfect getaway for her.

Rin was nearly exhausted when she finally reached the outskirt of the village where the festival was at around noon. " I-I g-guess-s I-I should-d wait here a few moment, u-until Master Jaken catches up-p." she panted out loud to herself.

About thirty minutes had past and she still didn't see any sign of Jaken coming down the road and she was starting to get pissed out, " Where could that little shrimp be at? He knows that we have to be back at the castle before sunset, and with the castle two hours away that doesn't leave me much time to see the festival." She started to pace back and forth when she noticed a large rock over at the side of the road, so she walked over and sat down on it, " I knew I should've thrown him on my back and carried him here like a baby. Argh! I'm going to miss anything."

Then she searched back down the road again, but this time she noticed a large white cloud and heard a horse's hoofs galloping fast, "What the hell…?"

Before she could say another word the white dust cloud was all around her and when it settled, she was face to face with a black horse and cloaked rider. Rin's battle instincts immediately took over, she flipped backward landing gracefully behind the rock, her fingers resting slightly on her hidden Tanto.

"You there…" The mysterious rider called out. "What kind of woman are you?"

'_What kind of dumb question is that?' _Rin thought, until she realized what she was wearing. She had on some clothes that Inuyasha's mate Kagome brought her for a birthday present a while back… a pair of black jeans, black sneakers, and sleeveless red v neck shirt, instead of a her normal kimono outfit.

Rin didn't see anything wrong with the way she looked, and she didn't like the tone what the stranger was speaking to her in. She was one woman who was trained not to take any garbage from anyone.

So with her eyes narrow and a tone so cold and unfeeling that Sesshomaru would've been proud of her, she replied, "I'm the kind of woman who does not speak to talk to strangers unless I've been properly introduced." And with that she then turned and started to walk toward the village.

The cloaked stranger jumped down from his horse, ran up and grabbed her from behind, "Stop right there, you litt…"

He didn't have time for the rest of his speech, because Rin quickly grabbed his hand off her shoulder and tossed him into the air, unsheathed her knife and got into a defensive stance all before his body hit the ground.

But, much to Rin's surprise the stranger landed skillfully on his feet, took off his cloak and tossed it to the side. "You're a feisty one aren't you? The stranger chuckled, "Well since you don't talk to strangers, let me formally introduce myself… my name is Lord Masaharu of Okinawa." he bowed, and as he started to stand back up he exam the young beauty in front of him.

Rin for her part also examined the man in front of her keeping her defensives up. He was handsome, ruggedly handsome and fit with a aristocratic air about him which was very similar to her lord's. But that's where the comparison ended, he was about five eight in stature, and his hair was fiery red and shoulder length. But, his eyes were his most striking feature they were a beautiful shining green. They sparkled just like the gems that Kagome had once shown her called emeralds. Rin had to admit they were the second most beautiful pair of eyes she had never saw in her life.

"So woman, are you going to introduce yourself to me?" Masaharu said, as he slowly walked over her looking for any holes in her defensives.

Rin just shook her head, and countered his every move. She knew he was looking for an opportunity to attack her and she wasn't going to give him the chance. She was about to speak when the unthinkable happen.

CRASH!

They both turned quickly to see a large youkai charging at them from the nearby bushes, " Food!" The youkai was a green misshapen looking ogre that roared with dirty yellow teeth, and saliva that oozing out of its mouth can burned the grass below when it made contact.

"Shit!" Rin cursed, as she forgot all about Masaharu as she faced her new opponent. "I never should have left the castle without my Katana. Oh well I just have to make do." She started to attack, when Masaharu shoved her to the ground and cover her with his cloak.

"Stay under this, count to twenty, and then hold your breath for a few seconds!"

"Hey! I can handle that demon myself!" Rin yelled as she pushed the cloak off of her.

"STAY UNDER THERE!" he barked.

She was angry to say the least but with a stampeding youkai bearing down on them, she knew that it wasn't the best time to have an argument. So she obey his command and placed the cloak back over her, but left a small opening so she could see what was going on.

The youkai charged wildly at Masaharu, but he jumped into the air and somersaulted over its head. While still airborne he quickly turned and placed a powerful kick right at the base of the monster's neck and spine.

"GRRR!" the monster cried out as it fell forward onto its knees. When Masaharu landed behind the monster, Rin noticed that he took out two small red bottles from his hakama. He spun around and was about to throw them, when the ogre caught him by surprise.

"ARGH!" he yelled as the beast claws left a gouging path along his right arm and upper chest. Rin's eyes widen as she watched his blood soak through his now shredded purple and black haori.

'_Enough of this…I can help.' _She thought as she once again pushed his cloak off her, and jumped up to help Masaharu with the creature.

"WOMAN, I TOLD YOU TO GET STAY UNDER MY CAPE!" He yelled as he combated against youkai grasp.

"I CAN HELP YOU! YOU STUBBORN JERK!"

Just then the youkai started to glow brightly, and before she could question what was happening Masaharu was running toward her.

"Get down." he panted, but Rin didn't move fast enough so he threw her back on the ground but this time he covered her with his body. "Take a deep breath and hold it." he then grabbed his cloak and threw it over them.

"BOOM!"

Rin thought that the ground had split in two after the large explosive, and then she heard pieces of the youkai's flesh fall around them. A powerful wind blew the cape about them, and all she saw was a reddish glowing miasma surrounding them.

Rin had a strange feeling about of the mysterious cloud. The mist seemed to be penetrating her very soul, but it wasn't an evil feeling it felt more pure…more divine.

She noticed that all the pieces of the youkai flesh were dissolving as the cloud dispersed. Before too long there was nothing left of the pervious chaos except for the two people who were at that present moment laying in each other arms.

"You can release me now." Rin said, as she did her best to avoid Masaharu intense gaze on her.

"That might not be wise. There may be another youkai lurking nearby somewhere. I think it would be best if we stay together for a while." he smirked as he seemed to make himself more comfortable on top of her.

"Lord Masaharu, if you do not release me right now….you will regret it." she spoke more sternly, and this time looked straight in his eyes.

"What can a woman possibly…AHH!" he grunted, as he quickly rolled over her to the side and grabbed his genitals with both hands.

Rin swiftly jumped up and glanced at the momentarily paralyze man, "You should never underestimate the power of a woman."

She was walking away, when he moaned out, "Is that any way to repay an injured man who saved your life."

She twirled around and looked at him as if he was crazy, '_The gall of this man. I never asked for any help from him.'_ She was so frustrated with him, but suddenly her sympathetic nature started to overshadow her anger. She just couldn't leave any wounded creature that asked for help go unattended.

"I'll help you but, no funny stuff. Okay?" she said warily.

"I give you my word. Now, bring my horse over to me." He said as he attempted to stand up. He still hadn't quite recovered from her attack.

She did as instructed, and walked his horse over to him. He had managed to stagger over to the rock that she had been sitting on before.

"Search my saddle and take out the white package and hand it to me." He ordered.

"The magic word is '**_please'_**." Rin replied as she firmly placed her hands on her hips, "I am not one of your servants. I offered to help you, I am not required too."

Masaharu looked oddly at her and then smile slyly, '_She very different from the other woman I have ever met. She stands up for herself, and demand respect regardless of one's station, those are very worthy qualities. I must get to know her better.' _He thought. "Forgive my rudeness, but since I do not know your name, I can not politely ask you for the things I require."

"My name is Rin."

"Then please Rin will you hand me the white package inside of my horse saddle."

She turned and searched the saddle and retrieved the item and gave it to him. She watched as he unfolded the package and noticed that's its contents with a creamy purple substance.

"Could you help me applied this to my wounds."

"What will this do?"

"Just wait and see." He smirked.

Rin helped him took off his haori and undershirt, and started to applied the ointment on his wounds. She did her best to hide the blush that crept over her face. His upper body was tan, broad, and very tone. But, something didn't feel right, and she could put her finger on it but something about Masaharu was different.

She finished applying the cream and before it had time to harden, it started to glow bright purple and his wound began to heal itself.

"Are you a hanyou ?" She questioned as she marveled at his recover skin. She had never seen a wound closed that fast on anyone except Inuyasha. And even with him it took at least a day for him to heal.

"Do not associated me with those damned creatures. Hanyous and demons are abominations, and it is the job of humans to wiped them off the face of the earth." He said angrily, and pushing her away slightly.

Rin just stared at him, humans despising demons wasn't anything new to her. But the way he said it, she felt a strange premonition that she need to distance herself from Masaharu for the sake of her Lord.

She jumped up and began to adjust her clothes and said, "Well…now that you are better, I think that I will be leaving." But, she was stop short when Masaharu pulled her roughly to himself.

"But, I have not repay my debt to you. Please allow me to take you into the village a purchase you some new clothes."

"That won't be necessary, I am just going home." She answer, as she wriggled free from his grip.

He didn't want to lose her yet, so another idea popped in his head. " Well then allow me to take you home."

"No!…Thank you." she replied quickly, that was the last thing she needed for him and Lord Sesshomaru to meet. "My companions do not like me to bring strangers home. Beside then is no need for you to repay me, I did what any other person would have done."

"No you are wrong there Rin. Many people would have seen a injury man as a target, to rob or even to kill. I'm obligated to you and I am pretty relentless in repaying my obligations." He smiled.

Seeing that she couldn't get rid out him she answered, " Okay, I sure be able to come back to this village tomorrow. I'll meet you there."

"You promise?" he looked at her curiously.

"Yes…I give you my word."

"Alright. But, if I don't see you by one o'clock. I will start searching this lands until I find you."

'_What a day.'_ she thought as she bow and then turned and walk away. She was about to disappear in the forest. When he called out, "Goodnight my small warrior, until tomorrow."

"Goodnight!" she said weary.

Masaharu kept looking at the spot she disappear at, then whistled for his horse to come to him. When his horse got there, he jumped on his back and pointed him in the direction of the town. "Let's go Raidon. Tomorrow will another adventurous day. First, we need to see what more the main land has to offer, and then I need to prepare Rin for her new life as my wife." He then galloped off to the town.


	2. Reasons

STANDARD DISCLAIMER HERE

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM

Author Notes:

Hi Everybody,

I'm happy to be back. Well, my situation did improved a little bit. I'm still looking for a job, but hopefully everything will work itself out.

I want to thank the following people for their prayers, words of encouragement, and/or reviews.

Bree

Youkai No Run

Muem

Mmoirai

Soma

Wist

Oxcab

Poodow

Rinsess4ever

Kagome2004

Ren

FarAwayEyes

Me

Jazmine

Mistress

DuskieOoO

Sphinx

Laeris

Gemini

Fadingsun

Yugiohfan

AmonLover

BrOkEnWiNgz

Sesshomaru fan

Sesshomaru Lover101

Icygirl2

INUYASHAREDSTAR

Fiona McKinnon

Inu Anime Girl

I'm working on the next chapter of my other story "It had to be you.". I hope to have it up soon.

8888888888

Now let's get back with the story…

888888888

"Let's go Raidon. Tomorrow will another adventurous day. First, we need to see what more the main land has to offer, and then I need to prepare Rin for her new life as my wife." He then galloped off to the town.

888888888888 And few hours later 88888888888

'_Home sweet home.' _Rin mused, as she slowly walked into a wildflower meadow by a mountain. In front of her was the temporary fortress of the mighty Lord of the Western land… Sesshomaru. For the past nine years, she had lived in the meeker but beautiful dwelling with her Lord, Jaken and a few other demon servants that Sesshomaru gently persuaded to work for him.

There were times she missed their nomadic lifestyle, but this was the way her Lord wanted it. She guessed that he either grew tried of always rescuing her from homicidal humans or deranged youkais who wanted to use her as bait to get to him.

Yes, coming to this place was the beginning of a new life in a way. It allowed her to learn swordsmanship and combat skills. However, that was counterbalance by tedious, painstaking lessons in proper etiquette and household management that she hated with any fiber in my body.

Her only real sorrow about being here was that she was no longer allow to travel with her Lord. When he first told her about his decision, she thought she was going to die on the spot. Day after day, and night after night she spent racking her brain trying to think what she did to make him started hating her.

Then it dawn on her, all the things Master Jaken had ever told her about why her Lord kept her around. It had to be because she was a weak human that was the only thing that made sense. So the test was over, he was finished observing her. She was of no use anymore, she had become a nuisance and utterly disposable.

She wanted to cry, but that was something a weak person would do. So she make up with an idea that would keep her by her Lord's side forever. Strength, respect, and obedience were qualities she knew her Lord respected. Then those qualities are what she would aim for from that moment on. She may not live longer enough to see her Lord's completed empire as Master Jaken told her longer ago. But she would make sure during the rest of her life with him, that if he ever needed a strong warrior to fight along side him. She would be the first choice.

She was brought out of her thoughts were she heard,

"R-R-I-I-N-N!"

"Huh?" She turned around to see Jaken running toward her. '_Ooohhh…' _She groaned, '_The perfect end to a perfect day.' _She thought sarcastically, and then a silly idea popped in her mind. She began running toward him wearing a silly lovely dovey expression on her face and shouting, "Master Jaken! Master Jaken! I found you at last. Yea!"

Jaken fall backward and then tried his best to run away from her, "Stupid girl! Have you lost your mind! What demon has taken hold of you!"

Rin jumped into the air and tackle him to the ground, she then pick up his tiny body and spin him around like a doll, "Master Jaken, you know you're my best friend." she said giddily.

"Rin put me down at once!"

"Oh…you're no fun." She pouted playfully and placed him back on the ground.

As Jaken straight himself up, he finally took notice of Rin's messy appearance, "Rin you've been fighting again…haven't you! How many times must you be told…."

Jaken stopped mid sentence an inhaled the air about her, "sniff…sniff…sniff…sniff"

'_Oh hell! I forgot to wash off Masaharu scent.' _Rin thought uneasily .

"Rin…what have you been doing?" He asked eyeing curiously.

"Ah…" She tried to think fast and started chewing on her bottom lip.

"The better question is… _who have you been with_?"

Jaken and Rin turned their heads to meet a pair of narrow golden eyes.

"My Lord Sesshomaru! Welcome back home!" Jaken happily laughed as he ran to his side and then gravel at his feet .

" _You're so annoying, Master Jaken." _Rin thought as she rolled her eyes and stared at Jaken disgraceful display.

Sesshomaru completely ignored Jaken theatrics and kept his golden gaze trained on her, "Answer my question Rin?"

Rin jumped to attention, squared her shoulders and gave a respectful bow, "I apologize for my imprudent my Lord. I had some trouble with a youkai during my outing at the village today. And a stranger help me with it." '_Please …please…please don't ask me anything else.' _She thought to herself.

Sesshomaru kept his expressionless face and said, "Jaken, go to the castle and have the servants prepare my bath."

"Most assurely my Lord." Jaken replied, as he then scurry on his way to the castle. Rin was about to follow him, when Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Rin stay. I am not finished with you yet."

She started mentally cussing the fates for her luck, "Yes…my Lord." How could she forget about something so basic. A youkai's nose can detect strange scents. That was lesson 101, and her Lord could detect a strange scent from over ten miles away.

As Rin watched Jaken's figure slowly disapper toward the castle. She turned her attention to her Lord. He was still the same after all this time. Well, that wasn't exactly true. He still looked the same tall, regal, and with a face of angel. It was just his marking along his cheeks were slightly wider, and jagged looked in places.

And his hair was somewhat different. It was still the most beautifulness slivery-white she'd ever seen. But it was longer now, and he always wore it in a high ponytail expect in the castle where he would wore it loose.

Yes, other than those minor changes her Lord was just the same. He would always be the person she admired, and wanted to serve.

"Rin, now tell me about this stranger who help you?"

"The stranger my Lord?"

He narrowed his eyes more and that made Rin shiver in fear, " Rin…"

"I'm sorry again my Lord. It was a man who helped me. I didn't get much information from him. But, he was quite dfferent from anyone I have never seen before."

"How so?"

"I can't put it into words my Lord. He was _just different_."

He pondered over her words for a few minutes before saying, "Rin, I want you to burn those clothes after you take your bath."

Rin was shocked. She just couldn't believe her ears, why must she destroy her birthday clothes. They were the only things she had from Kagome's world. She didn't want to lose them.

"But my Lord, I can wash them really good." She pleaded "I assure you that the…"

"Enough!" He barked, "You will burn those clothes! And for questioning my wishes, you will run around the castle twenty times in full combat gear. Do I make myself clear Rin."

She felt tears start to form in her eyes, but she will them not to fall. She hadn't cried in front of him since she was twelve, and she be damn if she would started now.

"Yes my Lord." She replied in an uneasy voice. They stood there looking at each other a few minutes more, before he turned a walked toward the castle. She watched him a little longer and then said sadly, " I guess dealing with one human stench is enough for any demon."

8888888888 During the same time in the village 88888888888888

"Did you have anything in mind Sir?"

"I don't know. I need something unique for a special young woman." Masaharu answered.

"We have several different items that were imported from a few European countries." the merchant responded, "Here let me bring them out."

As Masaharu waited for the merchant to come back to the front of the store, he started to wandered around. He had only met Rin a few hours ago, and he couldn't get her out of his mind. It didn't make any sense, normally it women who always chased after him. He wasn't conceited or anything but, he knew he was a handsome man.

'_Rin, what kind of spell have you cast over me.' _He thought. And then as if by magic, he stopped and looked down to see a sparkling item.

"It perfect!" He commented, "It will look beautiful on her, especially after I get finished with it."

88888888888 Back at the castle 888888888888

"Ridiculous." He muttered out to himself.

The Lord of the Western lands was annoyed. He had been relaxing in the hot springs for over two hours, and he still hadn't got rid of a certain ache.

He had been away on patrol for the past four months, only to come back a find an offensive stench on his property. And when he told her to get rid on the source of the odor, she had the gall of trying to disobey him.

He stood up, grabbed his robe and moved toward his chambers. He just couldn't fathom that was happening with Rin. Whatever happen to the little girl who always listen to his every command without question, she was now replaced with a rough, obstinate woman.

Once Sesshomaru got to his chambers, he change into his evening kimono and started grooming his hair. Then walked out into his balcony, sat on the stone bench in the corner, and started to recall the first time Rin's behavior became perplexing.

88888888 Flashback 88888888888

He was in the castle's garden area reading a book, when he heard Rin calling for him. Normally, she was chatty and always bothering Jaken in some amusing way. But, ever since they arrived at his castle, she changed greatly she was now more quiet, and kept herself locked in her room. It was pleasing to see her back to her old self again.

"My Lord, may I train in swordsmanship." an panting and overzealous twelve year Rin asked.

"Why ?"

"Well, I ah…." She started to play with her hands, " ah…thought when you and Master Jaken are on patrol, I'll be able to protect myself."

"Not necessary. You will be in the castle. You will be safe."

"But my Lord, I don't want to stay locked up in the castle. I want to go exploring sometime."

"No! You will stay within the castle's walls." Thinking that that was the end of their conversation. He when back reading his book, but he was wrong.

"No, I will not!" She said defiantly.

"What was that?" He was shocked by her answer, but as usual his face and his voice never showed it.

"I said no my Lord. I will learn swordsmanship even if it is without your blessing. Please forgive my disrespect my Lord, but I want to serve you to the best of my own ability. So I asked again, please allow me this training." Her body was shaking slightly and her hands clutched into tight fists.

If it was anyone else, they would have been dead, before they could even blink. But this was Rin, the only person he truly tolerated. So he decided that he would allow her to take the lessons. He thought that she would grow tried of them, and that way if she ever asked him again for some other fighting lessons. He would throw this little fiasco back in her face.

But her disrespect had to punished, and he knew the perfect way. He place the book down, and gracefully stood up causing her to nervously step back. " Do as you please Rin. In three days were will be a demon trainer here to teach you. But, you will not do taught as if you were human, you will learn the demon way."

He notice that she started to gulped hard, but he was finished with her yet.

"And your punishment for your disrespect will be…that you will run around the castle one time in full combat gear. Now go to Jaken and get suited up." With that he left the garden area and a shocked little girl behind.

Rin's first three months of training went exactly how Sesshomaru thought. Every day she would come in tired, and achy. Her scar free skin due to the Tensaiga help now had nicks and cuts across it. And surprisingly he never hear her complain.

So it was also quite surprising to Sesshomaru when she began to really flourish in her training. According to her instructor she was a very dedicated student, and she seem to have a unnatural talent with the katana. So when she asked to learn martial art also, he had no other choice but to say yes.

88888888 End Flashback 888888888888

Sesshomaru thoughts were interrupted by a very sweet smell. He got up from his seat, and turned his attention to the ground. Rin had just turned the corner in her gear, and judging by her breathing pattern she must be on her final lap.

"Rin!" He said loud enough for her to hear.

She stopped automatically, and looked up into his golden eyes.

"What lap are you on?"

"This is my-y… final one… my Lord." She panted heavily.

"Well stop now, come in and clean up."

She placed her hand across her chest to her other shoulder and bowed, "As you command my Lord." she then stood up and limped slightly toward the castle.

He didn't understand why she found it necessary to salute him like that all the time, but he's pride refuse to tell her to stop. He walked back into his room and sat at his desk, "Magnolias." was the only word the left his lips, as he started to work on the papers in front of him.

The Lord of the Western land was in denial. He would never make it known, not even to himself but he wish for the old Rin back. Because the only time she would laugh was when she thought he was not around. The only time she would pick flowers and sing a songs was when she thought he was not around. The only time she would show her fear or any other part of her humanity was when she thought he was not around.

But, why should he care how she acted, Sesshomaru thought. He had no one to protect, all he had was a certain ache he couldn't get rid of.


	3. The Gift

STANDARD DISCLAIMER HERE

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM

**Author Notes:**

**This chapter is for my Mother, who died on May 22, 2006. I'm truly sorry guys but with her death, finals when I was in school, and just a plain writers block I wasn't able to write this chapter up until now. So once again I sorry that the update is so late and I hope you will enjoy it. **

Elephant bird were a distant cousins of the Ostrich

Zindzhi (ZEEENZEE) meaning Warrior

ooooooooo Last time oooooooooo

But, why should he care how she acted, Sesshomaru consider. He had no one to protect, all he had was a certain ache he couldn't get rid of.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Now let's get back with the story…

oooooooo Later that night ooooooooo

"Damn it!…" cursed Jaken as he stomped out of AhUn's stable, "Where is that girl now?!" He looked up into the dark sky and guessed from the moons' position that it had to be close to midnight.

"Why does Lord Sesshomaru always sends me to hunt her down?" He mumble as he walked across the courtyard, " It's not like she ever listens to me."

He was nearing the entrance of the garden labyrinth, when a large flicking light from the hill off in the distance caught his attention . "Hmm, must be some lowly demon encroaching on Lord Sesshomarus' land again. I'll show them the penalty for such impertinence with the staff of two heads." He proudly spoke as he waddled off in that direction.

One hour later, "Ah…ah…ah… I'm getting too old for this." He panted while clutching his tiny aching chest. It was taking him longer than he thought to get up hill, plus he didn't realize how truly far he would be outside the safety of the castle's walls.

When he finally reached the top of the hill, he wanted to celebrate his accomplishment but there was more important matters at hand. He walked out from behind a bush and shouted, "Who dares burns my Lord's forest!"

"What in the world are you doing way out here Master Jaken?!"

He couldn't believe it, the very person he spent the last six hours looking for was now right in front of him, "Rin!! This is where you disappeared to!! You know that you shouldn't be this far beyond the castle's wall at night."

"Oh Master Jaken…" Rin rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly, "We both know I can take care of myself. Beside I'm out here doing what Lord Sesshomaru ordered me to do." She turned her back to him and tossed a black shoe into the blazing fire.

He moved closer to her, "Rin, you could have done that back at the castle's fire pit. Why come all the way out here to burn your clothing? Stupid girl!" When he was right next to her, he regretted his words. He could tell that she had been crying a lot and for some time. Her eyes were red and puffy, and there were many dry salty trails running down her face.

He knew the girl was fond of the clothing, but not to that extent. "Rin, they're only clothes. And our Lord has always given you much better and finer one's to wear." He was trying his best to console her.

She quickly looked at Jaken and let out a small chuckle, "Master Jaken, I'm not crying over my clothing. Yeah, I was upset when he first told me to destroy them. But like you just said, they 're just clothes and I'm not vain woman."

"Then why are you crying?"

"It's…" She paused and wiped her eyes, "Lord Sesshomaru is spending me away."

Jaken fell backward and started laughing uncontrollably. Rin stared strangely at him, then rolled her eyes again and decided to sit down on the ground next to him and wait for him to stop.

"Wh-wh-wh-what make-s-s-s you think such a cr-cr-crazy thing." He laughed out trying to control himself.

"Well…" She placed her arms around her knees and began rocking back and forth, "During dinner he told me that in a few days, that I'll be going on a voyage. And to make sure that I have pack all my belongings because I wouldn't be coming back."

"Foolish girl! Our master said that because we are leaving this place, and moving into his father's mansion. Do you not remember this was just our temporary home."

Rin was so happy, but then she got a confused look on her face, "If that's true… why didn't he just tell me what."

Jaken jumped up, "The Master doesn't have to explain anything to you! You are just to do that you are told! What nerve!"

Rin looked at him again and started to laugh, then she stood up and dusted off her hakama. "Thank you very much, Master Jaken."

"What for?"

"Oh no reason." She said slyly.

"I swear you are get crazier and crazier by the day." He muttered before blowing out some air, "Well let's talk about more important things, like the reason why I sent to look for you."

Rin was busy putting more wood on the fire, "You were looking for me? "

"Yes!! You think I would be out here on a night like this for my health!" Jaken squawked, "Lord Sesshomaru wanted me to make sure what you remember that Lady Zindzhi will be here tomorrow. "

"Oh, she is." Rin said surprisingly as she hurl a huge misshapen piece wood on the fire.

Lady Zindzhi was a lion demoness from a land called Africa, and was quite beautiful. She was six feet tall, with amethyst colored hair. Her skin was dark brown that gave off the most exquisite sheen every time she was out in the sun, but her eyes were her most captivating feature. They were light orange and with specks of red, it was like looking at a sunset when you looked at her.

Rin was ten years old, when Lord Sesshomaru hired the demoness to teach her the more cultured things of life like art and music. And from the moment Rin saw Lady Zindzhi it was love at first sight, she worship everything about her ladyship and treated the demoness like a second mother. The same was true for Lady Zindzhi, she found Rin's mannerisms the same as her sister that die long time ago.

The two were inseparable during Rin's younger years, but when Rin started her combat teaching things started to change. Things like music, drawing, and other girly things like that were of no use to Rin anymore. She was determine to be a warrior… strong, and rough.

So even through she hated to do it, she started to avoiding Lady Zindzhi whenever she came around. When Zindzhi figured out what Rin was doing, she decided to give the young woman exactly what she wanted, so her visits went from once a week, to once a month, to not hardly all.

"I thought she didn't like coming around here anymore." Her voice cracked.

"Well that's no thanks to you Rin." Jaken said angrily, "You've treated Lady Zindzhi horribly. Any other demon would have killed you, even if you are under Lord Sesshomaru's protection.. But for some strange reason she seems to really likes you."

"So, why is she coming."

"From what I got gather from the master, Lady Zindzhi is going to back to Africa to be married. She requested from our Lord to see you one last time before she leaves."

"_She's getting marry.", _Rin whispered out. She then quickly turned to Jaken and grabbed him and lifted him up until he was her height and franticly asked, "Are you sure about that Master Jaken?! She leaving Japan to get married?!

"LET GO OF ME RIN!" He shouted, as he struggle to get out of her grip.

"Are you sure she leaving! Answer me master Jaken! Answer me!" She said more forcibly as she starts to shake him.

"Yes! Yes! That's what Lord Sesshomaru told me. She marrying some solider of a neighboring clan, or something like that."

"I have to get her something." She said as she dropped Jaken to the ground and started walking toward the castle, '_Why didn't I excepted her to leave Japan. I've been such an idiot. I'll take AhUn to the village later and buy her a gift.'_

She was so focus on her own thoughts, that she didn't hear Jaken tantrum, "Rin! Where are you going?! What about Lady Zindzhi?! Well, she'll be here at ten o'clock… you better show up! Do you hear me Rin?! " He just staring at her retreating form when a strange chill ran down his spine, '_I got a bad feeling that today will not go right for anyone…especially me.'_

ooooooo A few hours later in the village ooooooooo

"IT'S TEN O'CLOCK! WHY ISN'T THIS SHOP OPEN YET!AARRGGHH! " Rin yelled as she kicked the door.

"Rin, did anyone ever tell you that, you're absolutely beautiful when you're angry."

'_Why are crazy people attracted to me?' _She sarcastically thought as she shook her head and turned around to face a familiar voice, "Lord Masaharu…how are you today?"

"I'm doing much better now Rin." He grinned smugly, as he leaned against store front.

"Just think, I thought I would die of boredom being cooped up in this village waiting for you. But I see what you couldn't wait until noon to come and see me. Not that I blame you or anything. Ha…ha"

'_Delusional' _She chimed in her mind as she looked at him, "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding Lord Masaharu, but I didn't come to the village early to see you."

"WHAT!" He was shock to say the least as he stumble from the store wall. It was the first time in his life a woman didn't literally hunt him down just to see him again. '_I knew she was different but …I feel so ordinary.'_ He thought.

The look on Masaharu's face was priceless, Rin had to admit for some strange reason it felt good knocking Masaharu's ego down a bit.

"So…are you saying that you forgot all about our date today?"

"I didn't said that. I said …**_I didn't come to the village early to see you_. **I have a good reason for being here." Then she snapped her fingers, "But I am glad I found you."

Masaharu's ego skyrocketed back to normal, "Really..." '_I knew she wanted me_'

"Yes, because I wanted to tell you that I can't meet you at noon.."

"Why not for god sake?!" He cried out, his face turning also as red as his hair.

"Because, I have to return home as soon as I find a gift for my friendAnd after that I have to pack my belongs because my lord is moving farther into the western lands."

He calmed down and then looked at her showing a gentle smile, "I guess it wasn't the best of timing for us to met." He then looked back at the store then to her, "If you are waiting for this store to open, I think you will be waiting for a while. Since you are under a time restraint, please allow me to take you to another one that not to far from here. Please allow me that much to show my appreciation from yesterday."

"It's not to far?"

"No, but first let me get something from my room from across the street." Rin nodded as watched Masaharu run across to a inn. A few minutes later he was running back to her carrying a small package.

"What is that?"

"I wanted to give this to you over lunch, but since you're leaving early." He then got down on one knee and held the package up, "Rin will you….

oooooo Meanwhile at the castle oooo

"Jaken, where is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked into the main living room followed by Lady Zindzhi and a few of her servants.

Jaken dropped down fast to Sesshomaur's feet and started groveling, "I sorry m'lord, but she left this morning with AhUn. When I found her last night, I told her about the ladyship coming today. That girl is always doing as she pleases."

"It's quite all right Lord Sesshomaru…" Lady Zindzhi spoke in a low tone, "I thought that with my leaving she would like to bid me goodbye, but I guess I thought wrong. But if possible, could I leave a gift with you to give her from me."

Sesshomaru nodded and Zindzhi was about to call one of her servants, when Jaken interrupted from his position on the floor, "I'm sorry to interpose Lady Zindzhi, but can you please wait one hour more for Rin."

"Why should she do that?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Jaken lifted his head again, "B-b-because my lord, from my talk with her last night, it seemed that she did want to see her today."

"Well, I guess I could wait one more hour, with your permission Lord Sesshomaru."

"Do as you please, but I need to take care of some business while you wait." Sesshomaru told to her, then he turn his attention to Jaken again, "Jaken…once Lady Zindzhi retrieves Rin's gift, take her to Rin's room so she can leave it there. Then take her to garden area to wait for Rin there." He then walked out of the living area.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Zindzhi said as she bowed.

"Yes, M'lord!!" Jaken cried out before getting to his feet. '_Rin where are you?'_

ooooooooo Back at the village ooooooooo

"Do you see anything you like yet lady?"

"No, not yet." Rin reply as she looked around the store for the second time, "You have some really lovely things here but, I looking for something more out the ordinary."

"What is this item for?"

"It's a forget me not present for a very **_unique_** individual."

"Well, I do have something that came in a week ago. I put it in the back room let me go it.."

Rin watched as elderly gentleman went behind a screen and disappear into the back room. She decided to still search the shop just in case she miss something, as she looked her thoughts when back to Lord Masaharu and her fingers began to slid against the gift he gave her.

'_It was very nice of him to give me this…'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when the clerk called out," Well what do you think miss? "

She stopped and walked back over to the counter and couldn't believe her eyes. He brought out some fans, but they weren't the typical everyday sort of fans. The tips held large, soft plumes the color of smoke and fire, while on the web section there were different colors of threads intertwined forming a picture of a lion and a lamb looking at a sunset over a ocean, and the handle was gleaming ivory.

Rin picked it up expecting the fan to be heavy, but it was incredibly light and strong.

"Here like me show you something that is special about this fan." The clerk said as he took the item from Rin's hands. He then suddenly to throw the fan at a piece wood that was against the door.

Rin looked at him strangely, " Why did you do that ?"

"Look. "

She turned around to see a very amazing site. The handle of the fan was plunge deep into the wood. She ran over and pulled the fan out to inspect it. It was amazing, the fan was in excellent shape.

"Amazing."

"Well not really seeing that, that fan is made at elephant bird bones and feathers."

"Elephant bird bones?"

"Yes, they were the largest birds around certain parts of different foreign lands, but they were hunted to extinction because of their feathers and bones."

'_This fan will be perfect for her.' _she thought, "How much is it?"

"It's a steal at …three hundred gold pieces." He grinned wickedly.

"THREE HUNDRED GOLD PIECES!" Rin shouted as she dropped the fan as if it was on fire.

"Hey easy with the merchandise lady." the clerk said, as he picked up the fan and checked it for damage, "Like I said before the elephant birds are extinct that's why it's expensive. So, do you want the fan or not?"

Rin paced back and forth in the shop biting her nails, '_What to do…what to do. I only have one hundred gold pieces. Where can I get the extra money?' _She had a strange feeling when she should stopped in front of the window, then she looked out across the street. There in front of her was the answer to her dilemma.

'_I'll do it.' _She turned around to face the clerk, "Mister hold that fan, I'll be right back." She then walked out the store and across the street.

oooooooo A hour and half later, at the castle oooooooo

"Please Lady Zindzhi…just give her a few more minutes. Just a few more minutes." Jaken begged, as he blocked her way at the door. He knew that the moment Lady Zindzhi left without seeing Rin, he would be the one who would be receiving the punishment for her disobedience.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru voiced firmly, "Remove yourself from the door."

"Y-y-yes M-m-m'lord." He reply with a quivering voice. He was about to step away from the door with it flung open, squashing him against the wall behind it. "ARGH!!!"

"WHERE IS SHE ?!?! I DIDN'T MISS HER DID I ?!?!" Rin yelled, as she ran into the castle. She was running as fast that her right foot accidentally caught on one of the corner floor rugs, and she fell forward on her chest.

Lord Sesshomaru stood his ground and just stared at her with his usual emotionless face, while Lady Zindzhi anxiously rush to her side, "Rin are you alright?!"

Rin lifted herself up and gave a quirky little smile to Lady Zindzhi, " I'm alright M'lady, ha…ha…I always was one for making grand entrances." She laughing again softly trying her best not to revile how much pain she was truly in.

"No Rin, don't move you made have broken something." Zindzhi said, as she help her to sit down on a chair that was nearby. She examine Rin carefully and quickly before saying, "Well so far there seems to be no broken bones, now let me check the rest of your face for any bleeding. Let's remove this scarf, first of all.."

'NO!!!" Rin shouted.

But it was to late, the room was suddenly quiet. It was Jaken who was the first to speak the question that was on everyone else's minds, " Rin?!?! What did you do to …."


End file.
